


Dancing with the Devil

by roseycheol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, but mark is a mess™, donghyuck is kind of a bad boy but not really, he's just Edgy™, they're bbies in love so it's pretty fluffy, they're just sweet and trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseycheol/pseuds/roseycheol
Summary: Mark thinks Donghyuck is the devil. He’s coal-smudged eyes and cherry lips. His skin is covered with ballpoint pen doodles and he decorates his ears with silver studs and shiny jewels. His smile is mischevious, it makes you slightly unsettled - he always seems to know something you don’t. He’s rude, cocky, and just charming enough to make you forgive him for it.He makes Mark feel things he doesn’t understand. So, Mark decides he must be the devil.~~(or Mark is a Panicked Gay™ and Donghyuck loves to mess with him)





	Dancing with the Devil

Mark thinks Donghyuck is the devil. He’s coal-smudged eyes and cherry lips. His skin is covered with ballpoint pen doodles and he decorates his ears with silver studs and shiny jewels. His smile is mischevious, it makes you slightly unsettled - he always seems to know something you don’t. He’s rude, cocky, and just charming enough to make you forgive him for it.

He makes Mark feel things he doesn’t understand. So, Mark decides he must be the devil.

~~

When Mark first moves, he’s too tall, too skinny, and stumbles around with uncoordinated limbs. It’s a recipe for disaster. He meets Donghyuck the very first night. Mark’s sitting on his bed, having given up on unpacking and just surfing the internet, trying to ignore his homesickness. Suddenly something crashes in his open window causing him to let out a slightly embarrassing scream and scramble backwards.

Said thing turns out to only be a boy. He looks about his age, with a killing smile and a bruise above one eye. _He’s pretty._ Mark thinks, surprising himself. _Since when has he thought boys were pretty?_

“Hi, I’m Donghyuck, I live next door!” Donghyuck offers his hand. Mark cautiously takes it, wary of the sudden intruder.

“I’m Mark.” Donghyuck’s hand is surprisingly soft for his rough appearance.

“Let’s be friends, I like you,” Donghyuck says, smiling brightly. And as Mark soon finds out, what Donghyuck says, goes.

By the time he’s turned seventeen, Mark has filled out and his awkward moments are less embarrassing and more endearing. And so, when he becomes the basketball team’s newest star it tips him over the edge to being the entire school’s heartthrob.

Much to many’s disappointment, Mark seems completely uninterested in dating. He gently turns down confession after confession and eventually it becomes common knowledge that it's not even worth trying. People often joke that the only person who can get Mark’s attention is Lee Donghyuck.

Mark always laughs the jokes off. But they hit a little too close to the part of him that he tries to ignore. The part of him that makes his heart race every time Donghyuck jokingly kisses him on the cheek or grabs his waist. The part that keeps him up at night, thoughts whirling around the boy who’s just supposed to be his friend, his neighbor.

The part of him that he refuses to give a name to, refuses to acknowledge.

~~

Mark has never been a party lover. Unfortunately, in order to keep up with the social scene of the basketball team, he ends up going to quite a few.

It’s at one of these parties that Mark finds himself cornered by a girl, who seems much more interested in his face then the conversation. She’s pretty and seems sweet, Mark almost feels bad for his disinterest. But when she starts pushing up closer and closer he starts getting increasingly uncomfortable. When she runs a flirtatious hand down his chest, it’s the last straw.

“I think I should go try to find my friends,” Mark says, trying to slip away. He glances around for any acquaintance he can cling on to.

“Why~” She whines, pouting. “Am I boring you?”

“No, no! It’s just...” Mark trails off not knowing what to say. He’s terrible at confrontations and he feels his defenses wilting.

“He promised me a dance and I haven’t gotten it yet,” A familiar firm arm wraps around Mark’s waist. “Sorry hun, but I’ve got to steal him away now.”

Mark can’t help but roll his eyes as Donghyuck gives the girl a death stare that doesn’t match his sweet words and tight smile. But he reaches around to give Donghyuck’s shoulder a grateful squeeze.

The girl raises her eyebrows as she looks at the two, clearly surprised. Mark will admit, they make an interesting picture. Mark is dressed in a white t-shirt and light jeans. It’s quite plain and light, while with a large contrast Donghyuck looks like pure _sin_. He’s wearing black ripped jeans and a leather jacket, the dark elements highlighting his golden skin. Adding to the look, his ears are decorated with a multitude of chains and studs and his lips are a deep, seductive red. Together, the two boys look like night and day.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t realize that you two were…you know,” The girl gestures at them vaguely. Mark’s cheeks flush up when he realizes what she’s implying. He opens his mouth to deny it, trying to ignore the butterflies that have suddenly appeared in his stomach.

“Yeah, we are,” Donghyuck cuts Mark off. “We’ll be off now, I hope you have a good night.” And with that, a stunned Mark is led away, leaving the girl glaring after them.

“You’ve got to learn how to say no,” Donghyuck says, leading them towards the kitchen. “She was about to eat you right up.”

Mark is still recovering but he tries his best to collect himself, determined not to reveal how flustered he is. Donghyuck has always been confident when joking about their relationship, willing to push and pull with the lines. But Mark finds himself unable to do the same, he usually just awkwardly laughs the jokes off. He can’t help but want to look into them, see if maybe Donghyuck means it. He always ends up scolding himself for it. _Get a hold of yourself, he’s your friend._

“I would’ve been fine…” Mark protests. “But thanks, I owe you one.”

“Well, you’re apparently my boyfriend for the night so you can pay me back by making Jaehyun give me a drink. He’s convinced I’m actually twelve years old.” Donghyuck marches them along, seemingly unaware that Mark is having a mini freak out right next to him.

“Ye-yeah,” Mark stutters, unable to get over the word “boyfriend”. He knows it's just a joke but he’s officially fallen into Gay Panic™. “I’ll go do that, I guess.”

He hurries over to where Jaehyun is standing with some of the older boys, almost running two people over in the process. He trips right in front of Jaehyun and falls straight into the older boy. Luckily Jaehyun is essentially the Korean version of Superman and catches Mark, managing to not spill his drink at the same time.

“Woah, calm down there,” Jaehyun says, chuckling as Mark reorients himself. “What’s the rush?”

“I need a favor,” Mark says, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“How urgent is it that you needed to run over here like a madman?” Taeyong, one of Jaehyun’s friends asks.

“It’s because it’s for Donghyuck,” Ten, another friend, answers for him. “Don’t blame the boy, he’s in love.”

Mark tries to protest but he can’t stop as Jaehyun’s entire circle starts to coo and ruffle his hair.

“Awww, our babies are in love,” Taeyong says, pinching Mark’s cheeks. “Don’t worry. There’s nothing wrong with being a panicked gay - it’s cute!”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Mark finally protests. “Who said anything about love? We’re just friends!” He winces, hearing just how unconvincing it sounds, even to him. And of course, because the world hates him, a familiar hand takes his.

“Oh stop, don’t lie to them. He’s officially my boyfriend for tonight,” Donghyuck - being the little shit that he is - butts in. “Don’t we look good together?”

Donghyuck leans into him, smiling mischievously. Mark’s sure Donghyuck knows exactly what effect he has on him and Mark hates him for it. Jaehyun catches his eye and smirks while the others all wolf whistle and hoot at the couple. Mark knows his face must be the brightest shade of red in the spectrum and he wants nothing more but to disappear. Donghyuck seems to sense this and lightly taps his hip to get his attention.

“Why don’t you get me a drink?” Donghyuck says quietly. “Then we can go outside, I could use some fresh air.”

Mark nods, appreciating the direction and turns to Jaehyun.

“Can you get me a drink?” He asks, trying to look as pitiable as possible.

“Sure,” Jaehyun smiles. “You look like you could use one.

Mark and Donghyuck follow the older boy to the kitchen where he quickly fixes something up. When he hands it to Mark who instantly passes it to Donghyuck, Jaehyun realizes their plan and rolls his eyes.

“I should’ve known,” Jaehyun says as he heads back to his friends. As he passes Mark he leans over to whisper in his ear. “You’re so fucking whipped.” Mark would’ve hit him if he didn’t know just how true it was.

Now satisfied, Donghyuck leads them both outside. It’s a nice night, just the slightest bit of wind breaking through the warmth. The weather has brought quite a few other people outside as well so Mark and Donghyuck settle on an empty picnic table, away from the crowd. Mark leans back on his forearms, happy to be away from all the attention. Donghyuck crosses his legs as he sits down next to him. Surprisingly, Donghyuck doesn’t try to start up a conversation, just nursing his drink in silence.

Mark feels slightly antsy from the quiet so he sits up and reaches over to grab Donghyuck’s hand. Contact is second nature to them, but lately, Mark hasn’t been able to stop himself from overthinking everything. He pulls Donghyuck’s hand into his lap, gently playing with his fingers. Donghyuck has painted his nails black, the color just starting to chip off. Mark quite likes it, but then again he likes anything on Donghyuck.

“Pretty,” Mark says, more to himself.

Donghyuck glances over at him when he hears Mark, quirking an eyebrow.

“Like what you see?” He asks playfully.

Mark just nods, turning back to avoid eye contact. He’s also had a little to drink and doesn’t know whether he’s responsible enough to respond properly. He’s had enough to drink though that he doesn’t let go of Donghyuck’s hand either. That seems to be the trend with them, hovering in a middle zone.

“You know,” Donghyuck murmurs. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Mark doesn’t ask him what he means by that.

~~

The last thing Mark is expecting when he shows up at school is for Jaemin and Jeno to tackle him in a hug. Well, maybe it’s not the most unusual thing but it still takes Mark by surprise. He almost falls backwards from the sudden force, just barely steadying himself and the two other boys.

“I’m so proud of you,” Jaemin says, thumping Mark’s back.

“Yeah, fucking get it bro!” Jeno whoops. Mark, completely frazzled by the sudden attack tries to register what they’re saying. His confusion must be evident on his face because Jaemin starts to explain.

“You finally stopped messing around,” Jaemin says. “Took you two long enough.”

Mark is definitely missing something and turns to Jeno for help. They both seem to know something he doesn’t and he’s slightly scared as to what it is.

“What do you guys mean?” Mark asks. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Jaemin and Jeno send each other a panicked look when they realize Mark isn’t on the same page. Mark gets a sinking feeling in his stomach, something tells him this isn’t good.

“You’re finally dating Donghyuck, right?” Jaemin asks, confused. “That’s what everyone’s saying.”

Mark’s jaw quite literally drops. He must look like an idiot, staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed but he can’t get himself together enough to fix his face. Jeno and Jaemin seem just as bewildered by the whole situation, looking at Mark for an explanation.

“No, no, wait what?” Mark stutters out, mind wheeling. “Who’s saying that?”

“Everyone…” Jeno says sheepishly. “It’s been going around.’

Mark feels sick. Out of every rumor that could spread - of course, it’s this one. It’s not that he’s offended by it or that he’s against the idea. It’s just that...well everything about his relationship with Donghyuck makes him nervous. And having the whole school convinced they’re dating when they very much aren’t, is horrifying. _Especially because he wishes it’s true._

“Someone said you guys told people at Yuta’s party,” Jaemin says. “I really thought it was true.”

_Oh._

Everything finally hits Mark and he feels like a complete idiot. The innocent joke of Donghyuck’s has apparently been taken too seriously. Mark doesn’t even know what to do about it. The first step he’s sure of though, is to find Donghyuck.

That proves to be easy because as soon as he turns around, Mark spots Donghyuck walking over. He’s got his headphones in but takes them out when he spots Mark and the others, smiling.

“Hey,” Donghyuck greets, jogging over. “What’s up with you guys, you look strange.”

Mark glances at the other two, not really wanting to be the one to share the news. Jeno and Jaemin just avoid his gaze though, both suddenly very interested in the ground. Mark lets out a breath and turns back to Donghyuck, grimacing.

“We’ve got a problem on our hands,” Mark starts to explain. “Apparently people didn’t realize we were joking Saturday night.”

Donghyuck furrows his brow, not understanding.  

“You know…” Mark prods. “About us…being a thing.”

Donghyuck, much to Mark’s surprise, starts laughing. Mark just stares at him, not sure why. When Donghyuck notices that Mark seems confused he stops, still smiling.

“I thought it was something terrible by how shaken you look,” Donghyuck says. “This isn’t bad.”

“But...it’s not true,” Mark says cautiously.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. Throwing an arm around Mark’s shoulder he starts to lead him towards the school building. Mark can feel people staring at them, probably reading into the contact. _We must be confirming their suspicions,_ Mark thinks, blushing. See, this would all be swell if Donghyuck wasn’t just being an ass and joking around.

“Oh Mark,” Donghyuck says, grinning as they walk through the hall. “There’s no need to be ashamed of me. If I do say so myself, I’m quite the catch.”

With a peck to Mark’s cheek, Donghyuck is gone, leaving Mark frozen and speechless in the middle of the hallway.

~~

As the day continues Donghyuck plays up his affection even more. He seems to find a great amount of joy in making Mark blush or squirm under the attention. Mark tells his friends that the rumor isn’t exactly true but he knows none of them believe it. Donghyuck doesn’t exactly help either, exclusively calling Mark with pet names. Eventually, Mark gives in, there’s no point in resisting. He lets himself enjoy it a little - a slice of what could be.

“Hey, babe!” Donghyuck’s voice rings through the halls loudly. Mark instantly feels eyes on him as he turns to see the younger boy running towards him. A part of him almost wants to hide but he can’t help but admit he sort of likes the attention. “Wait for me!”

When Donghyuck reaches him he wraps his arms around Mark’s waist and leans up to try to kiss his cheek. Mark pushes him away but without any real force, more for show. People are definitely looking at them now.

“What do you want?” Mark asks, mocking annoyance. Donghyuck makes an overdramatic expression of offense, pulling away from Mark to sulk.

“What? Can I not say hi to my boyfriend?”

Donghyuck is full on pouting now and Mark would call him ridiculous if he didn’t look so freaking adorable. Because as much of the little shit that Donghyuck is, he knows he’s cute enough to get away with it.

Mark doesn’t want to admit just how much the word boyfriend still has an effect on him and just rolls his eyes instead.

“I feel bad for whoever you end up dating,” Mark comments, though effectively negating his words by wrapping his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders. “Now c’mon, let’s go home.”

~~

The trouble starts with Renjun.

They’re at lunch when he decides to ask an important question.

“Okay, be truthful. Who’s the hottest out of all of us?” Renjun asks, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Mark starts to laugh but he’s cut off by Donghyuck proudly declaring “Jeno”.

Mark’s laugh immediately dies out and he whips around to look at Donghyuck, shocked. It’s not that he thinks he’s wrong, it’s just that he’s used to Donghyuck choosing him for everything. It’s one of their jokes. Whether it be for good or bad, Donghyuck loves to choose Mark’s name, to poke at him.

“C’mon, look at him,” Donghyuck continues, throwing an arm around Jeno. “He’s beautiful.”

The rest of them are dying of laughter as Donghyuck tries to plant a kiss on Jeno’s cheek and Mark awkwardly joins in. He attempts to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach and fake a laugh. It’s dumb but he can’t help but feel like it’s purposeful.

“Are we pretending that Mark isn’t the most lusted after guy in school?” Jaemin suddenly interjects. He throws Mark a smile, as if knowing exactly what he’s been feeling.

“Yeah, I swear my History class spent twenty minutes just talking about you,” Chenle adds, “It’s ridiculous.”

Suddenly the tables have turned and Donghyuck is staring at Mark. Technically, he’s got what he wanted: Donghyuck’s attention. But Mark doesn’t like the dirty feeling of jealousy wars. It doesn’t feel good to try and play with feelings. So Mark gets up, wanting to get out.

“I’ve got to get to class, see you guys later,” Mark says, excusing himself from the uncomfortable conversation. He grabs his bag and hurries out of the cafeteria.

He’s only made it about halfway down the hallway when he hears footsteps running towards him. He recognizes the pattern and slows down to wait. Donghyuck catches up quickly, throwing Mark a bright smile.

“Should’ve waited for me,” Donghyuck says as they start walking again. “Got the same class.”

“Sorry,” Mark mumbles. He doesn’t feel like explaining why. He doesn’t even know how to explain it, it sounds dumb just in his head. Donghyuck seems to sense Mark’s bad mood and doesn’t push further. They walk to their class in silence and sit down in the back of the room once they arrive. Because Mark had run out early they’re the only ones there, class not starting for another ten minutes. Donghyuck lets out a sigh, resting his head on his desk and closing his eyes.

“I’m so fucking tired,” He mumbles. “Wake me up when class starts.”

Mark hums in acknowledgement, busying himself with his phone. After a few minutes, Donghyuck’s breath evens out, his exhaustion pulling him right to sleep. Mark turns to look at him, lost in thought. Donghyuck had just died his hair a golden copper, not being one to keep his look constant. It suits him well, Mark notes. The light from outside casts a gentle glow over the sleeping boy, smoothing out his harsh aesthetic.

Mark has always seen a different side of Donghyuck. While most of the world only gets his brash, ‘I-don’t-give-a-fuck’ image that he often presents, Mark gets to see what’s beneath all of that. He’s experienced the soft, clingy, attention-loving side. When the younger boy will whine until Mark hugs him or when he covers Mark in kisses every time he wins a basketball game. Donghyuck can be an ass of course - he knows how to push Mark’s buttons and rile him up. But in the end, he always makes sure not to go too far.

That’s what makes Donghyuck have such an effect on him. No matter his image, he’s a good person underneath. Mark can’t help but adore him for this and Donghyuck uses that to his advantage. He knows he’s got Mark wrapped around his finger and he has plenty of fun with that.

Essentially - Mark’s screwed.

Donghyuck stirs slightly in his sleep, bringing Mark out of his thoughts. Donghyuck has covered one of his hands with doodles, a habit of his. Without thinking, Mark pulls out a pen of his own and careful moves the hand off of Donghyuck’s desk and onto his.

Gently as to not disturb him, Mark writes two tiny letters, hidden among all the other drawings. **_ML_**

It’s dumb and almost embarrassing but he feels a need to make his mark. When he looks back to see Donghyuck looking back at him, clearly awake, he instantly withdraws his hands, surprised.

“Having fun there?” Donghyuck asks, smiling. His eyes are still sleepy and Mark can’t help but think how sweet he looks. _Remember, he’s not the angel he appears to be._

“You should get more sleep,” Is all Mark says, still slightly flustered. “It’s not good for you to be this tired.”

“I have a habit of liking things that are bad for me,” Donghyuck replies flatly.

_Me too._ Mark thinks.

_Me too._

~~

Mark is most definitely drunk. This wouldn’t be much of a problem if he wasn’t pressed up against Donghyuck, sharing a couch with too many people. All he can focus on is how his entire right side is melded against the other boy and Donghyuck’s heavy hand on his thigh. And of course, adding to the situation, a game of Never Have I Ever starts up.

It’s less exciting that it should be at first, simply because they all know each other well enough to know the answers. However, slowly as the questions advance, Mark gets more interested.

At every question asked, Mark turns to see whether Donghyuck takes a drink or not. He’s curious as to what Donghyuck’s done, though he doesn’t admit it. They don’t tend to share their love lives with each other, it’s one topic they stay far away from. In fact, he barely knows anything about Donghyuck’s history or preferences. So learning that Donghyuck’s hooked up with a guy is news to Mark.

When Donghyuck takes a drink for that statement Mark’s stomach suddenly drops slightly. It’s not that he thought Donghyuck hasn’t ever done anything with anyone ever, it’s just that...well, he’s a little bit jealous. In Mark’s drunken mind, it’s not fair that he’s Donghyuck’s (fake) boyfriend but someone else has gotten to kiss him. Someone else has had their hands on Donghyuck while Mark is too nervous to even hold eye contact for three seconds. _Why are you such a coward?_ Mark curses himself.

Almost as if sensing his jealousy, Donghyuck taps his fingers lightly against Mark’s thigh. Mark shivers as Donghyuck continues to tap his fingers up and down. Glancing down at Donghyuck’s hand Mark is happily surprised. Donghyuck has redrawn over where Mark had written his initials days before. The letters are dark and clear where the rest of the drawings have faded. Something about seeing his initials on Donghyuck’s skin settles Mark.

Without thinking, he traces the letters, causing Donghyuck’s hand to freeze. When Mark realizes what he’s done he quickly brings back his hand, blushing. His blush isn’t helped when Donghyuck’s fingertips start up again. It successfully distracts him from his previous thoughts, however.

The game comes to its peak when Jisung declares: “Never have I ever wanted to hook up with someone in this circle.”

Instantly Mark freezes. He doesn’t register anyone else’s response except for Donghyuck who confidently grabs his drink and takes a large sip, lasting much longer than normal. Mark’s mind is whirling. Who could it be? He looks around the circle, trying to judge who’s there. Unfortunately, he can’t really focus on any of the faces and he’s not sure if he really wants to.  

Mark’s freak out is cut short by Jaemin elbowing him in the side. He glances over to find Jaemin sending him an expecting glance.

“You better drink or else I’m exposing you,” Jaemin whispers, smirking. Mark knows it’s true, but he still flips Jaemin off as he takes a gulp of his own drink. He can feel Donghyuck’s gaze on him as he sets the drink down but he doesn’t look over. Mark might be imagining it but he’s almost sure Donghyuck’s grip on his thigh tightens as well.

The game continues but after a while, everyone’s too drunk to play and most secrets have been revealed. The crowd mostly disperses, leaving Mark and Donghyuck alone of the couch.

Mark, not being in his best judgement, doesn’t move away from Donghyuck despite the fact that they have much more room now. Considering everyone now thinks they’re dating, no one pays much mind. But Mark knows differently. Joking cheek kisses or hugs are one thing, this is a whole other territory.

Donghyuck leans his head onto Mark’s shoulder, humming softly. _He fits perfectly_ , Mark notes. This fact makes his chest tighten slightly, just how well they seem to work. Mark’s hand comes up to play with the curve of Donghyuck’s ear, fingers running over each piercing and tugging on the lobe gently. Donghyuck turns his head to face into Mark’s neck, his breath tickling against the baby hairs. The feeling causes Mark’s breath to catch, every nerve hypersensitive to the other boy.

“Who were you talking about,” Donghyuck whispers, each word makes his lips brush against Mark’s skin. He doesn’t specify what he means but they both know Mark understands.

“Can’t tell you,” Mark responds, the alcohol giving him confidence. “I’ll trade my secret for yours.”

Donghyuck laughs, the sound traveling through his body to Mark’s. His hand comes up to the back of Mark’s neck, playing with the hair at the base.

“You’re feisty tonight,” Donghyuck teases. “I like it.”

Mark is feeling unusually brave. This bravely leads him to turn his head so he’s face to face with Donghyuck. They’re close. Too close. Donghyuck raises an eyebrow when they make eye contact, just as surprised by Mark’s bold move. Mark can’t breathe, it’s almost as if someone else is controlling him. Under this control, Mark’s eyes can’t help but flit to Donghyuck’s lips. _How would they feel against his?_

This glance does not go unnoticed. Donghyuck tenses up slightly, tension swirling all around them. Every point of contact is burning, their breaths in sync and the shared gaze electric. The rest of the party has slipped away, it’s as if they are the only people in the entire room. Mark’s thoughts are empty except for a stream of _Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck._

It feels like hours but it must have only been a few seconds when suddenly Donghyuck pulls back and stands up quickly. Mark feels like he’s just been dunked in water, once again aware of everything going on. His cheeks instantly flush up, his thoughts must have been painfully obvious.

“I need a drink,” Donghyuck says, voice unreadable. “Be right back.”

Mark wants to slap himself. What was he thinking? Being so outright with his feelings. But then again, Donghyuck seemed to be just as entranced as he was. The look in his eyes had been just as longing and Mark’s sure he didn’t make it up. Groaning, Mark collapses back onto the couch. Feelings are much too confusing to deal with, he decides.

“Hey,” Mark is pulled out of his pity-party by a voice. Glancing up he sees Jinhyuk, a boy in the grade above him who he knows only slightly.

“Where’s your boyfriend gone?” Jinhyuk asks, smirking. “Why’re you all alone?”

Mark feels slightly uncomfortable, something about the way Jinhyuk’s looking at him doesn’t feel right.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Mark answers quietly. “Just a friend.”

Jinhyuk instantly perks up, this pleasing him. He moves to sit down next to Mark, much closer than Mark would like.

“Oh is that true?” He almost purrs. “That’s good, you could do much better than him. Someone a little bit more… well, you know.” Jinhyuk gestures as if it’s obvious but Mark doesn’t get him and doesn’t really want to.

“No, actually. I don’t know.” Mark says, not playing into his game.

“You know, he’s quite the character that one. Seems to think he’s all that, all edgy and whatever. I think he just looks dumb, to be honest. Not up to your standards at all.”

Mark instantly feels sick and moves to get up but he stops when he hears a familiar cutting voice.

“If you’re going to talk about me, at least say it to my face.” Donghyuck’s voice is icy cold, dripping with poison. “It’s quite rude to talk about people behind their backs.”

Jinhyuk’s smile freezes on his face, the smug grin dropping off instantly. Mark quickly gets up, moving to stand behind Donghyuck. Being on the receiving end of Donghyuck’s glare is dangerous.

“Calm down bro,” Jinhyuk says, forcing back on a smile. “I didn’t mean it.” He seems as if he’s about to shit himself and Mark doesn’t really blame him. Donghyuck’s energy is radiating, sharp and clear.

“Well, why don’t you leave my name out of your mouth,” Donghyuck says, not taking any of his shit. Jinhyuk nods shakily and stands up to leave. As he walks past Donghyuck though, Donghyuck grabs his arm, pulling him close.

“And stay away from Mark too,” Donghyuck hisses. “His standards aren’t yours to decide.”

Jinhyuk scurries away and Donghyuck is left fuming, anger clear in his face. Mark’s surprised to see him this riled up, usually, he’s good at keeping his cool - or at least outwardly. Cautiously, he reaches his hand out to Donghyuck’s shoulder, turning the other boy to face him.

“Hey, you good?” Mark asks softly. Donghyuck shakes his head, letting out a breath before looking back up at Mark.

“Yeah, he’s just a dick,” Donghyuck says, pushing on a forced smile. “C’mon, let’s get out of here.”

Mark has known Donghyuck for long enough to tell that he’s clearly lying but he doesn’t push it. Donghyuck will open up when he wants to and currently he’s not exactly in the best mood. They head out, Donghyuck not stopping at the porch as Mark expected. Instead, he continues walking all the way to the street, turning to start towards town. Mark just follows him, slightly nervous as to where they’re going. They keep walking for almost ten minutes, passing store after store. Donghyuck doesn’t say anything and his shoulders are still tense as they walk. Happily, slowly as Mark watches, Donghyuck starts to loosen up, the frustration gradually melting away. He finally stops in front of a café and looks around for Mark.

“You hungry?” He asks, gesturing towards the door. Mark nods in response and the two enter, the warmth of the store welcoming them. Considering the time, there’s only one other customer, the rest of the café is entirely empty. After ordering, they settle at a small table near the front window.

Mark wants to ask Donghyuck how he is but doesn’t know how to start, instead nibbling on his pastry nervously. Luckily for him, Donghyuck seems happy to share on his own, starting to talk almost right away.

“M’sorry for getting so heated,” Donghyuck says. “I guess, ’s just it really pisses me off when people say those things.” Mark’s reminded that they’re both drunk by how sloppy Donghyuck’s words are and he considers that it might not be a good conversation to have now. But he also recognizes that Donghyuck probably won’t share after tonight. So he overlooks his better judgment for his curiosity.

“Things like what?”

Donghyuck lets out a long breath, rubbing the back of his neck. “Y’know, that I’m not good enough.”

“What d’you mean? You’re amazing.”

Donghyuck chuckles dryly. “That’s what you always say but most people don’t agree. Compared to you I’m nothing, at least to them. They think you’re way out of my league.”

Mark’s heart hurts hearing those words. He’s often heard people tell him that he shouldn’t be friends with Donghyuck, that the other boy isn’t good for his reputation. He always wants to scream in their face how wrong they are, how Donghyuck is too good for him, how he’s so fucking in love with this boy that he can’t imagine how life would be without him.

_Woah, calm down there._ Mark catches himself thinking those dangerous words, as he often does when he’s drunk. Love is a concept that he can’t handle yet. Not now.

“They can go fuck themselves,” Mark says plainly. “If anything, you’re out of my league. I’m a mess every day and you’re always fuckin’ gorgeous, I don’t know how you do it.” His words come out faster than he can think through them but it’s too late to hold them in.

Donghyuck looks up then, smiling for once. _And is that a blush?_

“Mark Lee, you need to stop saying things like that or I’m gonna fall in love with you for real.”  

There’s that word again. Echoing between them, sparking up the air around them. Mark knows it’s a joke. It has to be a joke. Just like everything. Just like their fake relationship, the kisses, the skinship. It’s all a big joke to Donghyuck. _But the excuse is getting old._

Mark chuckles nervously, suddenly avoiding Donghyuck’s gaze. Everything is moving too fast and he’s not sure what to think anymore. Because if it’s all a joke can he let himself believe it?

“We should go home,” Mark chickens out. “It’s late.” He doesn’t wait for Donghyuck’s response and stands up quickly to leave. Donghyuck lets out a huff before following him, Mark not turning back to read his expression.

As they go back to their houses Mark feels slightly guilty for some reason so in order to calm his stomach he reaches back to grab Donghyuck’s hand. It’s familiar, it’s what he knows and can trust. And when Donghyuck gives his hand a squeeze, Mark knows it’s alright for now.

~~

It’s 3AM when Mark gets a text from Donghyuck.

_come outside_

_i know youre awake_

_you can’t fool me_

Rolling his eyes, Mark pushes himself off of his bed, (Donghyuck was right, he had just been laying on his phone) and quietly slips out of his room and downstairs. He pulls on his sneakers before carefully letting himself out of the back door. He finds Donghyuck waiting, leaning against the tree in their yard. When he hears the door close he turns around, smiling mischievously.

“What are you doing?” Mark asks, half nervous, half excited.

“You mean: what are _we_ doing,” Donghyuck says, hurrying over to Mark. “C’mon we’re going on an adventure!”

The adventure ends up being a simple convenience store where Donghyuck graciously buys them both ramen. They settle at the rickety table outside, enjoying the contrast of hot food and the cool night.  

“Why’d you drag me here?” Mark questions after a minute of eating. “You couldn’t have made me sneak out just for ramen.”

Donghyuck laughs and reaches over to pinch Mark’s cheek. “You need to live a little, every teenager should sneak out at least once. Besides, isn’t it nicer being with me than alone in your room?”

Mark rolls his eyes deciding not to answer. He doesn’t feel like admitting that Donghyuck is right. They eat in silence for a few minutes, Mark focusing on the food. When he looks back at the other boy he’s startled to find him staring back, eyes intense. Donghyuck’s gaze is fiery, accentuated by his smudged eyeliner and the harsh lighting from the convenience store. It’s not how you’d look at a friend, the waves of feelings are too apparent.

All of Mark’s doubts disappear. He’s spent so long convincing himself that he can’t take Donghyuck seriously but now, seeing Donghyuck’s expression, Mark knows. He’s sure. _Donghyuck likes me. **And he must know I like him too.**_ At this thought, Mark finds himself unable to breathe and panics, looking down. He can still feel Donghyuk watching him and busies himself with eating.

It’s moments like these where Mark gets the most scared. Nothing’s been said but at the same time, everything’s been said. They seem to be on the edge of breaking through the wall. Mark doesn’t know what he should do, his thoughts are flashing by too quickly. So he shuts down, refusing to look back at Donghyuck.

“Why’re you so afraid?” Donghyuck suddenly asks. The question hangs in the air as if taunting Mark. His stomach drops out, suddenly realizing that he’s been caught. He knows it means more than it seems, that Donghyuck is pushing. But he can’t respond, not now. So he plays dumb.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mark mumbles. “Afraid of what?”

Donghyuck scoffs, the sound cold and harsh. It’s something that’s never been directed at Mark before.

“Exactly my point,” Donghyuck says, standing up suddenly. “You know what? I’m done, this isn’t fair to me anymore. Let’s go back, I’m cold.”

As they walk back in silence, Mark can’t help but feel sick to his stomach. He’s pretty sure he fucked up but he’s not sure how to fix it or even if he wants to. Because what if it means confronting everything, the hazy colors and fleeting touches that surround their relationship. The parts that hide what’s real.

He’s not sure if he’s ready for that.

~~

If he suspected he fucked up before, Mark’s definitely sure now. It’s been two days since he’s spoken to Donghyuck, well really spoken to him. They’ve exchanged meaningless texts and small talk at school but that’s all it’s been. Donghyuck seems to be treating him like every other friendly acquaintance. And it hurts.

When Mark sits down at the lunch table, Donghyuck doesn’t even look up from his phone to greet him. They walk home from school together every single day but suddenly Donghyuck has been staying late. He even misses one of Mark’s biggest basketball games, something he’s never done before. It slowly gets worse to the point that Mark doesn’t even talk to him at all anymore.

Once, he sees Donghyuck leaning against the wall outside of school, shoulders hunched and his hair falling over his eyes. Mark starts to head over to try to talk to him. But as soon as he sees Mark coming, Donghyuck flicks up his collar and turns around, heading in the opposite direction. Mark is left staring after him, heart shattered into thousands of pieces. Because Donghyuck never ran away from him before.

Some of his friends - the ones he doesn’t share with Donghyuck - say it’s for the better. That he’s not someone Mark should be friends with in the first place. Mark instantly tells them to fuck off. If there’s one thing he hates, it’s when people try to tell him what he should do, especially in regards to Donghyuck.

Of course, rumors spread around the school that they’ve broken up. Some people say that Donghyuck cheated, others say Mark was just too pure and boring for the other boy. Mark doesn’t have the fight in him to correct anyone. They can think what they like but nothing can hurt him more than the truth. That he dragged Donghyuck around, played with his feelings, and then ran away when Donghyuck tried to make it real.

When he really forces himself to admit it, Mark knows exactly what he did. He knows that he led Donghyuck on, played into his games, and gave Donghyuck the hope he didn’t allow himself. Mark tried so hard to keep himself from taking a risk, letting himself get hurt, that he ended up hurting Donghyuck instead. The last thing he _ever_ wanted to do.

It’s obvious that their relationship is about to be completely destroyed - and it’s up to Mark to make the first move. Fighting with Donghyuck feels dirty, it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. No matter how they end up after this fight, Mark needs to be at peace. So, when it’s been almost three weeks, Mark decides he needs to act.

It’s almost midnight when he calls Donghyuck. Mark half expects him not to pick up but much to his surprise, Donghyuck answers right away.

“Hello?” Donghyuck sounds equally surprised, though suspicious when he picks up. “What’s going on?”

“Can I come over?” Mark asks, nervously playing with the strings from his ripped jeans. “I need to talk to you.”

There’s a pause before Donghyuck answers, leaving Mark to wait in dread.

“Sure.”

Five minutes later, Mark arrives at Donghyuck’s house, where the other boy quietly lets him in the back door. They don’t speak as they go upstairs and settle on Donghyuck’s bed. Donghyuck’s room is familiar, somewhere he’s spent loads of time. But now Mark feels suffocated. It’s weird to be somewhere he’s been a billion times but to feel completely out of his comfort zone. He’s not used to feeling this distant from Donghyuck. They’re only a few feet apart but there’s no connection at all.

He glances over at Donghyuck, who’s curled up at the head of the bed. He’s wearing an old worn out t-shirt and his honey-colored hair is gently falling over his forehead, free from its usual product. Without his piercings or eyeliner, he looks uncharacteristically soft - a look Mark has always loved on him. He can’t help but admire just how _pretty_ Donghyuck is at these moments.

“So?” Donghyuck prods, drawing Mark out of his musing. Mark realizes that he’s been caught staring and instantly flushes up, causing Donghyuck to raise an eyebrow. “What do you want?”

“I…I want to talk to you,” Mark says. It’s not what he really wants to say but he’s still unsure of what that is.

“Then talk.”

Mark winces, he’s not used to Donghyuck being so cold to him.

“I-I’m sorry.” Mark starts, just forcing words out. “For whatever I did that’s made you mad at me.” He glances up to gauge Donghyuck’s reaction but the other just gives him a blank stare.

“I know I did something wrong and it’s causing you to ignore me,” He continues, trying his best to express everything he’s been feeling. “And I hate it. I hate that you’re mad at me and I hate that something's wrong between us. So I’m willing to do whatever I can to fix it. Because...because you’re one of the most important people in my life and I don’t want to lose you.”

Donghyuck doesn’t react the way he expects, instead breaking out in a harsh laugh.

“You expect me to accept that when you don’t even fucking know what you did?” Donghyuck says, incredulously. “You hate that I’m mad at you but you’re still as clueless as before. You can’t do this to me anymore. Act all sweet while breaking my heart. You’re fucking cruel.”

Mark is left speechless, staring at Donghyuck blankly. It feels as if someone is crumpling up his insides, tearing everything apart and leaving him empty. Donghyuck won’t forgive him, he’s ruined everything between them. Mark can feel the tears start to well up in his eyes but he doesn’t try to stop them. He just stays motionless as they start to spill down his cheeks. His world is falling apart and it’s all his fault.

He hears Donghyuck curse under his breath and shift so he’s closer to Mark on the bed. A tentative hand reaches out for Mark’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Donghyuck’s voice is much softer, tinted with guilt. “I’m sorry, that was meaner than I intended.”

But Mark shakes his hand off. Because he realizes he’s gone back to running from the solutions and falling into self-pity. And this time, he’s figured out what to do.

Terrified, Mark turns to Donghyuck, taking a deep breath to collect himself.  

“No, no, it’s fine. I realized what I actually wanted to say to you. I’m sorry that I put my feelings before yours. I was scared, so scared of being hurt that I wouldn’t let myself get closer to you. I pushed you away and pulled you back whenever I felt like it without thinking about the effect.” Mark lets the words spill out before he can talk himself out of saying them. “I-I like you _so_ much, it’s like I can’t think when I’m around you.”

Mark finishes and quickly looks down. He’s too afraid to look back up and just focuses on his lap waiting for a response. He’s been honest, terrifyingly honest. He’s laid his heart out for Donghyuck to see and that’s all he can do now. Mark doesn’t know how Donghyuck is going to react, this is uncharted territory. But he’s taken the plunge and he can’t undo it now.

Mark feels Donghyuck stand up, causing him to jolt slightly. He hears Donghyuck walk so that’s he’s directly in front of Mark, his feet coming into Mark’s line of vision. He holds his breath as the other boy crouches down so they’re face to face, Mark still refusing to look up from his lap. He’s sure he’s trembling, his heart beating a million miles per hour.

“Mark,” Donghyuck says softly. “I need you to look at me.”

And because Mark can’t resist anything Donghyuck says, he does. Donghyuck’s eyes are set with determination as their gazes meet. The eye contact is transfixing and Mark’s breath catches for a moment in his chest.

“I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to respond truthfully,” Donghyuck says, his voice wavering slightly. “I need to know exactly how you feel.”

“Okay,” Mark says, just barely over a whisper. He can do that. He’s already spilled once.

“Do you like me? Not as a friend but as more?”

Mark doesn’t respond. He can’t. All that’s running through his mind is panic, as always. The lights are flashing and bells are ringing. Because he wants so badly to say his truth. But the thought of hearing it out loud, officially, is frightening.

Donghyuck seems to sense this and reaches out to take his hand. His skin is warm against Mark’s. Mark knows his hands well. He’s always thought they went perfectly together, their hands. So he lets himself focus on that, on the contact, on the warmth. Slowly, breath by breath his mind slows, letting his thoughts clear.

“You can tell me no. I just...I need to know whether I should get over what I feel for you. Because I like you. A lot. But if you don’t feel the same I can move on.” Donghyuck speaks lowly but with purpose. As Mark processes each word he squeezes Donghyuck’s hand tighter. Because he doesn’t want to ruin things again. He’s ready, he’s tired of freaking out.

“Mark…” Donghyuck’s voice is slightly worried this time, his own fear showing through. And that’s when Mark is reminded that Donghyuck is just as scared as he is.

Donghyuck has just as much on the line, and despite his tough exterior, he must be equally nervous. Mark has always seen him be sure of himself. Donghyuck’s always been so confident, flirty, ready to make a scene. So Mark’s never considered if he’s been just as insecure this whole time. This thought gives him the push to finally speak his feelings.

“I think I’m in love with you?” Mark’s voice is quiet, weak.

It’s the words he’s stressed over for weeks, the ones he never thought he could say. But hearing them doesn’t scare him like he thought, they instead comfort him. That’s what he should be saying. They sound right. He knows for sure.

“No, I _am_ in love with you,” Mark speaks up this time, with confidence. He looks straight into Donghyuck’s eyes, determined not to look away.

He watches as Donghyuck’s face goes through a series of emotions, finally ended in a smile. A smile so pure, so warm that all the worries from their past troubles melt away. Because Donghyuck is smiling at him brighter than the sun ever shine.

“You mean it?” Donghyuck asks.

“More than anything I’ve ever felt before.”

Donghyuck sticks out his hand sharply, causing Mark to startle slightly.

“Pinky promise?”

“Promise.”

And Mark knows they mean it this time.

~~

Mark ends up staying at Donghyuck’s simply because of how late it is (or that’s his excuse). It’s purely innocent of course. Both of them are just in awe of the other.

Laying in the dark room inches away from Donghyuck, Mark still can’t believe it’s real. It feels like a dream. Subconsciously, he reaches out to touch Donghyuck’s cheek, as if to confirm that he’s really there. Donghyuck reaches up and catches his hand, fingers curling softly around Mark’s.

“Hey,” Donghyuck says, smiling. “You should go to sleep.”

“You know,” Mark ignores Donghyuck’s words and speaks his thoughts, just above a whisper. “I’ve always thought you were the prettiest. Even if I didn’t say it.”

Donghyuck’s smile widens slightly and Mark’s almost sure he can see a blush though it’s too dark to be sure. It’s like their roles have been reversed all of a sudden. But it’s true. Donghyuck has always sparkled the brightest in his eyes. His world has revolved around the other boy ever since they met - whether he liked it or not.

“Oh really? Tell me more,” Donghyuck says, blinking sleepily, though still smiling.

“Ever since you crashed through my window I’ve been in love with you, I didn’t know what it meant then but I felt it. I knew that you were special.” Mark’s surprised that he’s making sense with everything that he’s feeling at the moment.

“You sure know how to make a boy’s heart melt.” Donghyuck’s voice is quiet but the way he’s looking at Mark says more than any sentence could. He hums happily as Mark gently strokes his hair, relaxing even more. “I wish we had done this sooner, I’ve been missing out.”

“We have it now,” Mark responds, curling a strand of Donghyuck’s hair around his finger. “So let’s enjoy it the best we can.”

He continues to stroke the younger boy’s hair as Donghyuck drifts off to sleep, his breaths evening out. It’s late, Mark should try to sleep too, but he’s too transfixed by Donghyuck’s beauty. He can’t believe that the beautiful boy laying in front of him is actually _his_.

With only the pale moonlight from outside shining in, it’s straight out of a movie. The moonlight dances over Donghyuck’s golden skin and highlights every dimple and curve of his features. Donghyuck’s dark eyelashes are flushed over his cheeks and his lips are just slightly parted. With his soft hair falling like a halo on the pillow it’s almost funny. Mark has always thought Donghyuck was the devil. Yet laying here, he defines the word angelic.

Yes, he wears dark clothes and doesn’t give a fuck about what anyone thinks. He likes to do things his way and will fight to get it. He’s confident, strong-headed, and knows what he wants.

But he also will fiercely protect the people he cares about. He’s sweet and kind and gentle all at once. He looks out for the younger kids and the ones who don’t know how to stick up for themselves.

When Mark is down, Donghyuck can instantly pick his mood up. When Mark is beating himself up over every little mistake, Donghyuck is there to remind him how great he is. He checks in on Mark when he gets left behind in conversations, makes an effort to include him and bring him back in. He laughs like summer and has the stars in his smile.  

He makes Mark feel things he doesn’t understand but if that means he’s the devil, Mark loves him for it.

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! 
> 
> because i just finished pretty pretty which was both long and very angsty i meant to make a short, fluffy, one-shot but it still ended up with some angst oops...ANYWAYS this was fun to write and just something quick to keep up with my writing
> 
> love you all and thank you again for reading!! <33333


End file.
